youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are immortal undead beings like that of popular literature. They follow the typical cultural formula, as a wooden stake through the heart would be fatal, garlic in all forms are incredibly toxic, and a vampire must be invited in order to enter a residence, as is with mythology. They crave and must consume human blood to survive, although a soy substitute is available. Born vampires are the offspring of two undead parents, and typically live a human-passing life until they reach the age of sixteen: they have a heartbeat, breathe and an automatic self-functioning circulatory system. On the offspring's sixteenth birthday, they go through the transformation, and gain the traits of their parents and fellow vampirekind. Half-fangs are breathers who have gone through the transformation via the bite of a vampire. They display the same traits and abilities of born vampires, although typically remain loyal to their sire. This loyalty often fades with time or outwards interference. In vampiric culture, half-fangs are typically thought lesser of because of their human roots. Vampires are governed by the Vampire High Council, and lead by the Grand High Vampire. Their prophecised leader is known as the Chosen One, Vladimir Dracula. Biology A vampire and all derived subspecies is, for all intents and purposes, undead. Whilst being, at the core, a human-like creature, they lack a working circulatory system and subsequent heartbeat, resulting in a evolutionary craving for blood to sustain themselves and an incredibly low body temperature. Due to their sluggish blood they cannot flush, and what blood they do have is blackened and dead. A vampire's craving for blood can effect them immensely, intense emotions including most commonly rage, even sadness, and lack of sustenance can result in reduced ability to function. A vampire can survive off of human, animal or soya blood, although the latter is a recently developed substitute. Typically sheep or cow's blood will be chosen if human is not available, although vampires have exhibited being able to function equally well when drinking soy. A born vampire will not showcase these traits until their coming of age. Previous to that, they maintain a human body temperature, circulatory and respiratory system. As is in mythology, they showcase a variety of weaknesses as well as strengths and particular abilities. Garlic will burn them upon contact, in vaporised, liquid or solid form, although cannot be fatal unless ingested. Sunlight and other direct UV light also burns them, and has the ability to kill if exposed for too long, especially in less powerful or newly turned individuals. It is unknown if holy water or religious imagery effects vampires, although it has been shown that they may enter (previously abandoned) holy groundDuring ''Bloodbound'', a church was featured.. They live immortal lifespans, despite these weaknesses, and it is fairly common for a vampire to be centuries old, although they still slowly age; a vampire who is six hundred years old may appear as a middle-aged breather would. They are naturally nocturnal beings, and will typically sleep by dawn. They may awaken during the day, as long as they avoid direct contact with sunlight. Coming of age vampires are known to fall asleep unwillingly during the day as their transformation date approaches, and Half-fangs may find it difficult to adjust to this new schedule. Due to the lack of UV exposure and the vampire's natural deadened body and blood flow, they are unable to tan and commonly are very pallid, excluding darker skinned individuals. Perhaps the most important and well known evolutionary tool is a vampires fangs: sharp, retractable incisors or canine teeth used for feeding and intimidation, typically in the place human canine or premolar teeth are situated. Commonly, a vampire may have a single pair of fangs within their upper jaw only, although a double set have been shown to exist, as well as smaller canines within the lower line of teeth, similar those of a dog-like species may have. A vampires eyes are known to show a semi-controllable shift in colour. This is perhaps an evolutionary intimidation trait, or simply an emotional signal. When angry, or craving human blood, the iris may shift to a shade of red. An individuals entire eye (iris and sclera both) has also been known to shift to black, typically when angry''Kidnipped'', The Count demonstrates the ability to Vlad, Ingrid and Robin whilst baring his fangs, before turning into a bat to hunt Van Helsing. Vlad assumingly learnt the ability displayed in Series 3 onward from his father., but also in the case of hungerThe SCRAP kids display this ability throughout Series 3, notably in Revamped.. The eye may also turn a shade of gold during hypnosisDuring Series 1 the hypnotiser's eyes were not altered; from Series 2 onward they shifted to gold.. These changes, whilst connected to emotion and ability, appear to be controllable. Behaviour Vampires may be human-passing, however their behaviour lacks basic humanity. Characteristically they seem to lack empathy or kindness, and are easy to anger or irritate. They are often described as evil or cruel, and especially disregard the emotional component of most interactions. Beings deemed lower than a vampire, such as an animal or breather, are treated with little to no respect. Most startling of all, they typically take pride in these traits, and praise evilness where a breather would praise kindness. They are often delighted by destruction and bringing misfortune upon others. Notably, Ivan Dracula has been known to throw the Hellhound, Zoltan, from upon castle battlements. Described as selfish and apathetic, vampires have been shown to not hesitate to enact violence or revenge upon others, regardless of human social standards. As with all beings, individuals will vary. Vladimir Dracula, noteworthily, was seen as a "soft-hearted" vampire, displaying a more typically humane personality despite other vampiric characteristics such as a shortened fuse, and general apathy. Ivan Dracula has also notably shown to be a calmer, more empathetic vampire, describing himself as vegetarian and blood-free, although he eventually reverted to his truer vampiric nature. It is possible for a vampire to remain kind, although these individuals will commonly be looked down upon. Despite often treating their source of food, breathers, as less-than beings, vampires have displayed heightened care for their own kind, especially family or those within their clan. They are malicious beings but retain intelligent, human thought and emotion. Violence is an integral and unavoidable characteristic when interacting with vampires. As is their trait, they are an easy to anger species, fuses lengthening or shortening on simply a person to person basis. This often results in needless arguments, physical incursions and use of individual power within vampiric social circles. They are shown to be sensitive and easily offended or taunted, particularly to defend one's honour or show loyalty to the clan. Intimidation is frequent and vampires will commonly bare their fangs or hiss as a sign of anger or dominance, as well as engaging with certain powers and abilities such as elemental manipulation or booming their voices: notably within the Dracula family, one may (unconsciously or not) manipulate thunder or lightning when angered. Powers & Abilities A fully matured vampire may be host to multiple superhuman abilities, evolutionarily formed in order to survive. Particular abilities may be learned, and can be specific to an individual or their clan. It is unknown if certain abilities must be taught, or if they come naturally. If this is so, Half-fangs may display less range of power in comparison to born vampires. flying during his sleep before his transformation date.]] In the period of time before their coming of age, a born vampire may show signs of their power previous to their transformation date. Uncontrolled flight and sporadic fire creation is common, however, hypnosis is a common ability and can be learned at any age. A powerful vampire may display certain abilities in their earlier teenage years. Importantly, Count Dracula has been shown to remove his life force and possess another being with it. It is unknown whether this is a common vampiric trait, and can be assumed to be particular to the Count. Ramanga had the ability to replicate himself, and Elizabeta Vaccaria had learned the ancient ability of shapeshifting. Vladimir Dracula is notable in that he had learned and exhibited a number of unique abilities due to his status as the Chosen One. A typical matured vampire will possess the power of super speed that borders on teleportation, the ability to hypnotise humans, and the ability to create fire and to use it as a weapon through the form of a projectile fireball. A vampire can learn to shapeshift, although most typical vampires can transform into a bat as well as smoke. Commonly, vampires can open and close doors with a click of the fingers, and ignite and extinguish candle flame with a wave of the hand. They also have a range of super senses, and the ability of flight. List of Powers & Abilities All following is the known number of abilities and powers a vampire may learn or exhibit. Subspecies of Vampire It is unknown the number of possible subspecies or specifications of the vampire that exist. Hybridisation, such as in the case of Wolfie, the offspring of a vampire and a werewolf, is known to be possible but the outcome of such pairings are unknown. It can be assumed the offspring will retain the powers of both parents, or as such in the case of the Dimidius, the hybrid will have to choose. The known members of the vampire family include the Half-fang, the product of a breather suffering the bite of a born vampire; the Dimidius, the product of a breather and vampire pairing; the Shadow Warriors, the hybrid of a vampire and a demon; and the Shapeshifter, a vampire who has learned the ability to shift into any possible form. Vampire Laws See: Vampire Law Vampiric Society Vampires are well-known as an ancient species deeply rooted in various cultures and traditions. Therefore, their unspoken societal rules often reflect outdated ideals and customs, most similar to that of the Victorian and Gregorian eras. Vampiric society is often sexist, regarding female vampires as lesser and simply to be tolerated in order to produce an heir. If the firstborn is a female, she will be disregarded and the firstborn son, despite being younger, will inherit the clan title. Despite this and on a case by case basis, multiple female vampires are respected and feared. In particular, Ingrid Dracula was a victim of this unfortunate prejudice, and was among the first women to be appointed to the Vampire High Council. in traditional wear.]] Racism, homophobia, transphobia or ableism does not seem to be exhibited within vampiric society: if it does exist, it is kept hidden or unseen. Half-fangs, despite being on the same level as most born vampires, are often looked down upon as lesser, as well as any hybrid. Along with bringing the outdated mindsets of past eras, vampires often dress in accordance to them. Ball gowns, ostentatious capes and suits, Victorian Gothic decor and even the later punk rock subculture within younger generations of vampires seem to be rampant. Vampires are targeted by slayers, and by extension the Slayer's Guild, because of their nature. To kill a slayer is considered a well-regarded achievement, and slayer's blood is considered a delicacy by some, and is a favourite of Count Dracula's. Vampires also often antagonise and dislike werewolves, although like all beings, this can differ. Famously, Magda Westenra's lover is a werewolf. Zombies also seem to be something of an enemy, although this may be the case for any creature a zombie encounters. Known Vampires See: Vampires Trivia * Half-fangs, once bitten, do not all change immedaitely, apparently due to what blood type they have. It's possible that different blood types unconsciously resist the change, but this is not proven. Reference List Category:Vampire